The Struggles We Make It Through
by JemmaOTHGGHP
Summary: The Group and all the struggles they have to face as they are going through life.


I tried to stay focused on the game but with everything that was going on, it was hard. The accident, the baby, the other accident, I couldn't breathe.

"Haley… are you okay? You look like you're gonna be sick babe."

"I'm fine Brooke. Just stressed, you know with everything going on, ya know?"

Brooke nodded and was getting ready to reply when Nathan shot the winning shot of the game. Just like we knew he would. Everyone was cheering. Besides me and Brooke.

"Hales come on. I'll go ahead and drive you to the banquet hall." I just nodded not trusting my voice. I felt Nathan looking at me, but I just had to get out of there.

We were having a celebratory dinner, since the Ravens won the game and were now going to the State Championship. I know it seems a little cocky to already have a celebratory dinner planned before the game even happend, and it was, but that's Tree Hill.

Me and Brooke pulled up and just set in the car.

"Haley everything is going to be okay. Maybe not right now, or tomorrow, or in a week, a month, maybe not even next year. But eventually it'll be okay. If it's not okay, it's not over yet. And things will get better when it is over."

"Thanks B. Davis."

"You're welcome tutor girl."

"Let's go inside."

With that we entered and went to the table that had our names on it. Front and center. Figures. After that we just kinda set there waiting for everyone to show up. Eventually people started showing up.

It started to feel crowded and I couldn't breathe again. I laid my head in Brooke's lap.

"Brooke… why did you and Haley leave so early?" So Nathan was here. Whitey was up on stage talking now so he must've been one of the last ones to arrive.

"She wasn't feeling well. Couldn't breathe. So I drove her here." They were whispering now.

"Where is she now then?" I felt Brooke pointing down to her lap. I felt Nathans hand on my legs.

"And now please welcome to the stage Nathan Scott !" I heard Nathan scoot his chair back, and his hand leave my leg. I sat up so I could watch him give his speech.

"So you all know it's been really stressful for me recently, my wedding, Rachel and Copper ruining my reception, the car accident after because of Cooper and Rachel, receiving a scholarship to Duke, then finding out Haley is pregnant, then almost losing Haley and the baby, and then this game. We practiced as much as we could between everything going on; working our hardest knowing this game means everything. This game is basically what we play for all season. If we lose this game then every two, three hour practice was pointless. You all had so much faith in this team. More faith than the team had sometimes. We had a pretty strict practice schedule until recently. And we still managed to win this game. I'm proud of the team and how far we've come from playing for ourselves freshman year. We learned to play like a team and that's what allowed us to win this game. That and because we don't think of each other as just players on a team, we've all became friends, and we know what this game means to each and every single person on our team. We also have the best support system behind us, the town of Tree Hill, the school, and last but certainly not least our cheerleaders. They most certainly are not the cheery type. In fact if you saw them on the street you wouldn't think 'hey, they're cheerleaders.' But they're our friends; they're a part of our team too. And I probably wouldn't be standing here tonight if it wasn't for my wife, Haley James Scott, I love you."

Aww that was the sweetest speech ever. I opened my mouth so I could say I love you too, but nothing came out. I looked at Brooke who was looking at me with worry. In fact everyone was. I looked up to where Nathan was standing to see that he wasn't there anymore. In fact he was running towards me. And there was a big crowd around my body….which was on the ground.

"Haley, Haley !"

"Nathan ! I'm over here Nathan !" He couldn't hear me.

"Someone call 9-11!" I stood back and watched everyone flip out not sure what to do. Then I saw a familiar face staring at me.

"Keith ? Am I dead?" he laughed.

"No Hales, you're not dead."

"Then what's going on?"

"You tell me? What's on your mind? Something is stressing you out, besides recent events."

"What if me and Nathan aren't meant to be like everyone thinks we are? Don't get me wrong, I love Nathan I do, I really do. But everything in the universe is against us. Even on our wedding day, things go wrong, Nathan almost died! And you saved him! Keith, what if I should just give up?"

"Haley… you and Nathan are so in love. The universe is stupid and dumb, and doesn't know what it's doing because you and Nathan are perfect for each other. Don't give up on Nathan, don't give up on you and Nathan. It'd be stupid of you. You've already walked out once and Nathan forgave you. I don't know if he'd forgive you again."

"I know, it's just me being insecure. So what's going on? Like why am I here?"

"You tell me"

"I don't know, I was having trouble breathing…"

"Haley its more than that."

"I don't know then Keith, I don't know!"

"What about the baby Haley? Do you want this baby." I looked down at my slightly bulging tummy.

"Yes, of course I do. I'm just afraid that I'm going to be a horrible mother."

"Haley, you're going to be a wonderful mother, I can promise you that, you have nothing to worry about."

By now we were standing in my hospital room. Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas were all around my bed. They were all crying.

"Keith when can I go back to my body.?"

"Whenever you want to Haleypop."

"I wanna go back now."

"Just imagine yourself waking up." I did as told.

"Haley…Please wake up. Please, we need you. I don't know how but you've became the glue that holds us together."

Without opening my eyes I managed to croak out,

"Water."

"Haley?"

"Water."

"Nathan get her some water idiot !"

"Don't call him an idiot whore!"

"Don't call me a whore, slut!"

"Shut up! Peyton, Brooke I know you guys are pissed at each other but I would appreciate it if you guys would stop arguing just for a few minutes."

"Sorry Haley." They said in unison. Then they glared at each other. I rolled my eyes.

"So How Are You Feeling Hales?"

"Honestly Pucas? Terrible. What happend?"

"We don't know. Brooke said you hadn't been feeling well, and during Nathan's speech you just kinda fainted."

"Oh..is the baby okay?"

"The baby's fine Hales, its you we're worried about."

"I'm fine Nathan. Lucas, Nathan can you give me a minute with Brooke and Peyton."

"Sure thing, just don't let them kill eachother." I just rolled my eyes.

After the guys walked out we set in silence.

"Okay..so you guys obviously have some issues with eachother still, and now we are going to solve them. Here's a pillow for you, and one for you. Now role play."

"Haley this is ridiculus, one of is going to get hurt."

"Good thing we're in a hospital then , right?"

Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Hi, Peyton here. I'm a backstabbing whore and I like to sneak around with my best friends ex-boyfriend without telling her."

"Hello it's Brooke. I like to steal my best friends artwork, then use it on my clothes design, then not have the nerve to say thank you."

"Um Hi Peyton here again. I'm a whiny little bitch, people always leave, blah blah blah."

"Hi, Brooke here, and I have mommy and daddy issues. My parents hate me and wish I was never born."

"Hi I'm Peyton and did I mention that if you love me you're going to die. See mothers 1 and 2"

Okay time for me to intervene.

"Brooke.."

Before I knew what was happening Peyton reached over and hit Brooke with the pillow. Brooke hit her back. As the pillow fight progressed it was getting worse and worse. So I unplugged myself from all my machines grabbed the last pillow off of my bed, and hit them with it. They looked at me, then at eachother then hit me.

"Hey!" We all laughed then continued on with the pillow fight. We must've accidently hit an emergency button or something because after about 10 minutes nurses, docotors and Nathan and Luke came rushing in. When we noticed them we all fell onto the bed laughing.

Peyton looked over at Brooke.

"So we cool?"

"You guys better be after that. Plus I am tired of constantly intervening on fights between you two."

"Shut up tutor girl. And yeah P. Sawyer. We're perfect."

"Good. Tutor Girl, B. Davis, and together causing trouble again !"

We all laughed.

"Umm if you don't mind me asking why don't you have a nick name like theirs? I mean like your fisrt initial then your last name?" Asked one of the nurses.

"Because I work in the tutor center at out school, and tutor people because I like it. Pluse, come on, really, H. James? No. " They all just nodded their heads while Brooke and Peyton gave them a 'Duh" look and Nathan and Luke laughed, having hear this explination pleanty of times before.

"Haley we should go to Tric tomorrow itskareokee night."

"No. Brooke. I know what you're thinking. And no. I don't do stages. Nope. No Way. Uh huh."

"Come on Hales. Just pretend we're in Karen's Cafe, again. Its just me and you. No one else. Come on you can do it. Please?"

Darnnit. I can't say no to him.

"Fine."

Peyton and Brooke squealed. But I was beyond nervous.

That night Me, Peyton and Brooke were all up in my room, getting ready, three hours early.

"Brooke please remind me agian why we need to get ready three hours early? I am still not comprehending."

"Because Tutor girl we need to make sure we look our best."

"But me and Peyton already have guys."

"Yes, and you guys are going to make them jealous, to get back at them for earlier."

"Okay I guess you're right. You in Peyton?"

"After earlier? Definately."

_Three hours earlier_

_Me, Brooke and Peyton had just got back from the mall. _

_"Honey I'm homeeee!" There wasn't an answer. This was kinda strange. _

_"Nathan? Luke?" _

_"Maybe they're in the weight room." Brooke sussgested. "I mean they weren't supposed to go anywhere so they should be here somewhere, right?" _

_I nodded. We walked down to the weight room. But as soon as I entered I stopped. Tears spilled down my face._

_"Hales, are they in there?"_

_I just nodded. _

_"Then why are you just standing there. " She tried to push past me._

_"No Brooke, only Nathan's in here..." My voice cracked._

_Yeah Nathan was in there, on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood. Not breathing. I turned into Brooke and she peeked over my shoulder._

_"Oh my God. Haley, come on. We have to find Luke and call the police."_

_"Call the police? Why whats- Oh my God." _

_I walked slowly over to Nathan's body. I fell to my knees. _

_"Nathan, baby please you have to wake up. Please don't be dead. I need you, our baby needs you Nate. Please." That's when I noticed Luke. _

_"BROOKE! I FOUND LUKE! Oh Luke... what happended?"_

_"He..he came..he come out..of no..where...Hales...he just came...out..of...no..where.." He mamaged before he fainted. _

_Oh God. I couldn't handle this. I put my hands to my face. Hmm that's weird...their blood taste like..._

_"Ketchup?" I yelled as Brooke and Peyton came running back into the room._

_"What ? Hales your husband is dead and your worrying about ketchup? Nice."_

_"No, Brooke, his blood. Its ketchup. I bet Lucas' is to." That's when they set up laughing. I looked Nate straight in the eye._

_"I hate you." Then I got up and ran out Peyton and Brooke hot on my heels._

_end_


End file.
